


Training Charles (or a telepath with certain apprehension is certainly annoying)

by janusrome



Series: Brainy Talk [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, Pseudoscience, Training, poor Sean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「我們必須接受訓練。每一個人都要。」（字數：約1,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Charles (or a telepath with certain apprehension is certainly annoying)

**Author's Note:**

> 電影裡教授訓練包括Erik在內的每一個人，但我很好奇他自己的訓練課程，所以寫了這篇——當然，偽科學搞笑才是重點。

「Charles，你說我們每一個人都要接受訓練——雖然這是我的主張，感謝你採納——別忘了，你也在『每一個人』的範圍之內。」

「我知道，我知道。可是Erik，你知道這有危險，對吧？」

「我很清楚。你為什麼不進來這裡看一下我瞭解得有多清楚？」

「……事實上，我剛才已經確認過了。」

「……那你還在猶豫什麼？」

「Erik，我不能……該死，這跟朝你的頭開槍沒兩樣啊！」

「Charles，我不會有事的，相信我。」

「不，上一次就算我知道你能夠彈開子彈，我還是扣不下板機，更何況這次你根本沒有能力抵禦。我不能就這樣……等等，為什麼我沒有早點想到！Erik！」

「嗯？」

「啊哈，就像我說的，Erik，你擁有一個很特別的大腦！你聽我說，或許你可以築起一道電磁屏障來保護你自己！」

「Charles，我以為這堂課的目的是訓練你如何發動心電感應的攻擊，而不是教我如何防衛心電感應者。儘管我承認這招對於抵禦白皇后的攻擊非常實用，但是我們可不可以回到一開始的課題？」 「我真的辦不到！我不能也不想傷害你。」

「Charles，你應該很清楚，對我而言這根本不算什麼，你大可——」

「不行。Erik，不是每個人都像……都像那些傷害過你的人。」

「說實在話，我不認為自己會真的受傷，頂多就是讓我頭痛和失去行動能力——就像白皇后做的那樣。」

「Erik，我不是誇張也不是自大更不是吹噓，但是我認為，我的心電感應能力在她之上，所以我可能會造成的傷害大概會超越她所造成的。」

「好吧。既然如此，那你何不把原理告訴我？或許就像你說的，我可以找到方法屏障自己的心靈。」

「沒問題。基本上這是一種心電感應的精神能彈，本質上依舊是電磁波。你可以把它想成是一種沒有實體的子彈，直接擊中對方的大腦，造成大腦的電子訊號錯亂，進而癱瘓腦部和身體的神經連結。」

「就像電擊武器的原理？」

「有點類似，可是我的精神能彈會對擊中的心智造成重大的衝擊，有可能會導致心理創傷或是造成大腦不可修復的損害。」

「聽起來很不錯。你試過幾次？」

「一次都沒有。」

「……」

「嘿，這麼危險的東西我怎麼可以隨便找人當試驗品！」

「好吧，Charles，聽好，你需要練習。如果你不想要傷害任何人，你就得學會控制自己該輸出多少的精神能量，對吧？而且，就像你說的，我或許有能力保護自己——而我相信我是你身邊唯一擁有這種能力的人。所以，有誰比我更適合當練習的對象？」

「……Erik，我想你說的沒錯。」

「好了，廢話少說，你多說的每一句話都只是浪費時間。快點動手吧。」

「你可以先站到那些墊子的中間嗎？」

「現在總可以了吧？」

「你確定不要坐下來嗎？或是躺下來——」

「Charles，我的身上貼著易碎品請小心輕放的標示嗎？」

「……好吧。你準備好了嗎？」

「動手吧。」

※　※　※

「Erik……Erik……Erik！」

「怎麼了？」

「對不起，對不起，我真的很對不起。」

「……我昏迷了多久？」

「我不知道。我真的很抱歉，我本來只是想讓你失去知覺暫時癱瘓而已，我沒想到會害你失去意識。對不起，我——」

「我的『特別的大腦』有受到永久性的傷害嗎？」

「絕對沒有！我剛才仔細檢查過了——」

「那不是皆大歡喜嗎？我直接摔到墊子上，身體沒有受傷；你的精神能彈效力驚人，然而我的大腦也完全沒有受損。好了，你要再試一次嗎？」

「……可能下次吧。時間好像不太夠，Sean上課的時間到了。」

「你知道我會隨時奉陪——只要你開口。」 「謝謝你，Erik。呃，Erik，也許你不該這麼快站起來，你的平衡感還沒有完全恢復。讓我扶你一把。好了。你確定自己可以這麼快開始走動嗎？好吧，看來是沒有問題。」

「走吧，咱們一起去讓那個尖叫小鬼想辦法飛起來。對了，Charles，三樓的窗戶距離地面太近，上次Banshee幾乎沒有時間開口就已經撞到地面了。我們試個高一點的地方怎麼樣？」

「頂樓？」

「Charles，你認為多個零點幾秒的時間真的有差嗎？我倒覺得雷達頂端似乎是個不錯的選擇。」

「也有道理。可是，自從上次試飛失敗之後，Sean對高處仍心有餘悸，甚至不太敢再接近窗戶。你確定這真的是個好主意嗎？」

「從那麼高的地方摔下來，他一定會嚇得尖叫。這不是正好嗎？」

 


End file.
